


siempre en mi mente

by Lapliz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, Jock Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mind Reading, Nerd GeorgeNotFound, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sunsets, Sweet, Writing Prompt, god there were some weird tags for mind reading, idk what to put here gonna be honest, its cute!, this is the result of me suffering through writer’s block, uh yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapliz/pseuds/Lapliz
Summary: This is a writing prompt so:One day in class you decide to scream something in your head to catch mind readers. As you do, you see your crush flinch.Writing prompt by: @writing.prompt.s on Instagram
Kudos: 16





	siempre en mi mente

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m going through super bad writer’s block so I forced myself to write a prompt. Hot Sugar is gonna be delayed because I’m stuck rn lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy this cute little one shot :))
> 
> Title credits go to my beloved Ash. The translation is “always in my mind” 
> 
> Also forgive the spelling/grammar errors lol
> 
> Yea :) I hope you enjoy

George sighed. He glanced around the room, everyone had their head down and were working on the math test over something George simply couldn’t understand. He hated math because he couldn’t understand it. He rolled his eyes as he noticed the teacher walking over to him. 

“George, why aren’t you doing your work?” She asked, crossing her arms. 

“I don’t get it.” He said. She sighed and went into trying to explain it to him, knowing full well he wasn’t paying her any attention. Eventually, she walked off. 

An idea popped into his head. He had read some random book about mind readers, and had always wondered if they existed. He quickly glanced around, and then screamed inside his head. He noticed that his crush had flinched so hard he dropped his pencil.  _ “What?”  _ He wondered. His crush coughed awkwardly, before picking his pencil back up and sparing George a hateful glance.  _ “What?!”  _ George thought, alarmed. 

His crush was a tall male with dirty blond hair. His eyes were a sage green that were cold and piercing. He was a little muscular, probably from playing football, and had a big tendency to be an absolute asshole. Something about that to George was incredibly alluring, even if he had never even spoken to him. His name was Clay, but his friends liked to call him Dream because of his  _ dreamy  _ appearance. 

George decided to test it again, so he screamed in his head and Clay instantly jolted, drawing the attention of his friend Nick, or Sapnap as he preferred to be called. “Dude are you okay?” George could barely make out the words. “Yea. Headache.” He said shortly, staring back down at his paper. “Okay man.” Sapnap said before looking back down at his own paper. 

➳➳➳

The bell finally rang after what felt like years. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and George noticed that Clay had shot him a glare, so he decided to speed up getting his stuff. He grabbed his things and basically ran out the door, beelining toward his locker, and shoving all of his things into his backpack. It was the last class of the day and he was desperate to get away from Clay’s overwhelming presence. He struggles to zip up his bag when he hears his locker door slam shut. Slowly, he looks up and meets Clay’s eyes. “I need to talk to you.” Clay demands. He tugs George down the hallway, out the doors, and behind the gym building. 

“How did you know?” He asks, pushing George against the wall. “Wha—what?” George is confused. “How did you know I can read minds?” Clay says harshly. “I-I was just wondering if there were mind readers. I read this book and I just wanted to test it.” George went off rambling nonsense in an attempt to ease the atmosphere. “You cannot tell  _ anyone _ or I will end you.” He says, his face inches from George’s. George felt his face go red, and tried to think of anything but how flustered he was. “Why are you thinking about bread?” He asked, smiling confusedly. “Uh because I want bread.” George said, tilting his head. “And stop reading my mind!” He yelled. Clay laughed. “Wanna go to the bakery?” Clay asked, perking up an eyebrow. “Uh yea actually. That would be nice.” George smiled up at Clay.  _ “Huh..he’s actually quite nice.”  _ George thought to himself, momentarily forgetting about Clay’s ability. Clay looked over at him with wide eyes, and then smiled. 

George didn’t notice. 

➳➳➳

“Hello!” Dream politely greeted the baker. “Clay! Wonderful to see you. How’s that mother of yours?” The baker greeted him back, patting Clay’s shoulder. “She’s doing great. How’ve you been?” They went on exchanging small talk before Clay finally said, “this is George.” George snapped his head over and extended a hand to the baker who graciously took it and shook it. George noticed his hands were worn and were covered in calluses. He assumed it was from bread kneading and whatever else baker’s do. They walked up to the counter and George looked in the display case at the various baked goods. There were pecan pies, cherry pies, and more. Then he looked over and noticed the various breads. There was sourdough, brioche, rye, ciabatta, pita, baguette, and focaccia. He smiled. 

“What can I do for you?” The baker smiled. “I’ll take a brioche bun and some earl grey tea.” Clay smiled and then looked over at George. “I’ll have the rosemary focaccia bread with green tea please.” George said after a moment of pondering. The baker smiled and went back into the kitchen. “Seems like you know the baker.” George says, shuffling around for his wallet. “I do. He's friends with my mom. I’ll pay.” Clay grabs George’s arm, halting him from digging in his pockets. George tries to think of anything but the blood rushing to his cheeks. 

“You think the weirdest things.” Clay laughs. “Stop reading my mind!” George huffs, turning around. “Do you want to eat here or shall we go to the park?” Clay asks. “Here is fine.” The baker comes back out and hands them the food they ordered in a bag and the drinks separately. “Thank you!” Clay said and George gave the baker a smile. They walked outside and seated themselves at a table. 

_ “He’s so much different outside of school.”  _ George mindlessly thought. “What do you mean?” Clay asks. George looks up at him confused. “You said I’m different here then in school.” Clay bites into his bread.

“Clay stop reading my mind.” George rolls his eyes. “Just answer the question and I’ll stop.” Clay smiles bashfully.  _ “God that smile.”  _ George thinks without realizing. Clay instantly drops the smile and gives him a surprised look. George clears his throat realizing. “Well at school you just seem really mean and, oh I don’t know, stuck up in a sense.” George sips on his tea. “Wow. Harsh.” Clay says. “Well it’s true. That’s why it surprised me to see you being all nice.” George continues eating. 

“Why were you reading my mind in class?” George asks and Clay looks flustered by it. “Uh because you're smart and I was hoping you would know the answers. Was  _ not  _ expecting you to scream at me. You know I had a headache for the rest of the class?!” Clay exclaimed. “Oh sorry haha. Well don’t read my mind anymore please.” George smiles. “Why not?” Clay asks, smirking. “What do you think about?” The atmosphere shifted. “My thoughts are private. None of your business.” George says, trying to ease the tension. “Mhm. That just makes me want to know even more. What does the school’s little nerd think about that he wouldn’t want anyone knowing.” Clay swirled a finger on his plate. He noticed that some crumbs had clung to his finger so he slid it in his mouth. George tried desperately to ignore it. 

“Hm.” Clay hummed softly. “I need to get home. I have homework.” George says in a rush. “You didn’t finish your food. Sit.” Clay demands and George instantly sits back down. “Wow, you’re obedient.” Clay laughs. George clears his throat and continues eating his food, thinking about song lyrics to avoid accidentally thinking of anything that would embarrass him. Clay begins humming and George instantly recognizes the tune from the lyrics he’s thinking about. “Clay stop.” George says, rolling his eyes. “What? It’s a good song. Definitely something I never thought you would listen to.” George rolls his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?” George asks and Clay smiles. “I feel like you would listen to classical music or something.” George scoffs. 

“I want to take you somewhere.” Clay says suddenly. George perks and eyebrow up, indicating for him to continue. “Trust me. You'll like it.” Clay smiles and grabs George’s hand. “But I need to get home, it’s already late.” George protests but Clay just squeezes his hand tighter. “Please? Just give me fifteen minutes!” Clay laughs and pulls him down the street. The streets were fairly empty due to the fact that the sun was about to set. 

➳➳➳

They made it to the spot Clay wanted to show George. It was a hidden hill that had a lake below it. The path was overgrown and had vines and leaves all over it. The summer evening glow cascaded over them, painting the surroundings in a golden hue. Clay grabs George’s hands and holds them in his own. He smiled and George looked into his beautiful green eyes, noticing all of his freckles, and his softly dusted red cheeks. “I know you like me. I’ve known for awhile.” He says suddenly and a sense of dread pools in George’s stomach. It was quickly replaced with warmth when Clay finally says, “I like you too. I have for so long. It’s why I was reading your thoughts.” Clay cups George’s face, George’s dainty hands come up and set on Clay’s shoulders. 

“Can I kiss you?” Clay asks, his face flushing red along with George’s. George quickly nodded, laughing softly. Their lips meet as the warmth of the summer evening beams on them. George wraps his arms around Dream’s neck and Dream’s hands find their way to the brunet’s waist. The kiss was passionate and sweet and loving. They pull away and look at each other, smiling, before pulling each other into a warm embrace. 

“You’re so cute.” Clay says, and George responds by nuzzling his face into the blond’s neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Let me know what you think in the comments! Also let me know if you like the idea of writing prompts. 
> 
> Be sure to follow my ‘professional’ Twitter account. I post little spoilers and when I upload + what I upload on there!
> 
> Twitters:  
> Personal: @Laplizz  
> Professional: @Lapliz1


End file.
